Virtuel ou réel?
by Nathy91
Summary: OS en douceur sur les rencontres du net et ses déviances.un peu de rêve peu faire du bien de temps en temps.


**Voici un OS tout en douceur**

**Dans les rôles de**

**Lisa Bella Swan**

**Manu Edward Massen**

**Séverin Jacob Black**

**Le PDG Carlisle Cullen**

**Mon imaginaire n'a pas de frontières, je vous invite dans mon voyage, emportant la grisaille loin de nous.**

**Merci à Mumu pour la correction, et pour l'inspiration qui m'a aidé à écrire cet OS, Je vous retrouve pour les rewievs en fin de lecture.**

**Virtuel ou réel ?**

Drôle de rêve, ce fut ma première pensée en éteignant mon réveil, je devais me lever mais j'essayais de comprendre le message ou d'y trouver une logique.

Deuxième sonnerie, et mince là plus le choix je dois vraiment me bouger sinon je vais louper mon bus, et me prendre encore un savon par ce pervers de chefaillon de service, rien que d'y penser, j'en eus un frisson de dégout.

Une demie heure plus tard j'étais en train de courir après ce bus, une fois de plus mais le chauffeur ralentit et m'ouvrit la porte, ce qui lui valu des réflexions de la part d'une partie des voyageurs, trop rivés sur le timing de leur correspondance.

**-Merci, vous venez de me sauver la vie, désolée pour…**

**-De rien je m'en fous d'eux, du bétail voilà ce qu'ils sont des moutons sans cerveaux.**

Je me mis à rire, lui présentai mon titre de transport, auquel il jeta un bref coup d'œil

**-Le naturel vous va mieux. **Mince je ne me suis pas maquillée, je fouillais vite fait dans mon sac, soulagée de constater que ma trousse de secours y était.

**-Merci mais bon faut pas regarder de trop près. **Cinq stations plus loin j'étais arrivée à bon port je saluais le chauffeur qui me sourit et me dit.

**-A demain, ou peut-être avant.**

**-Pourquoi pas ? **Répondis-je du tac au tac, mes joues me chauffaient je devais être écarlate, mais bon après tout il n'était pas si mal que ça.

J'étais à l'heure le chefaillon n'était pas encore arrivé je mis en marche les ordinateurs imprimantes, préparais le café, allumais la radio puis munie de mon cahier je relevais les messages sur le répondeur, et ramassais les fax, à notre époque les gens envoient encore des trucs pareils, c'est dingue et l'écologie ils ne savent pas ce que c'est ? Mais bon on ne peut pas changer les gens. Je déposais les documents reçus dans les bannettes des personnes concernées faisant des copies pour ceux qui devaient en avoir une, la communication ne passait pas beaucoup dans ce service.

Je me servais un café et allais à mon poste consulter mes mails et dossiers en cours, profitant d'être seule pour voir si mon superman était ou non connecté ou avait du moins laissé une trace de son passage en mon absence. Je me loguais Libelluleyahoo .fr non personne mais un message.

Superman à Libellule 

Passe une bonne journée miss.

Libellule à Superman 

Merci à toi aussi, à ce soir j'espère. J'ai eu du mal à me lever encore ce matin tu me fais veiller trop tard. Bye

**-Eh bien ! vous voyez chère Lisa qu'un bon remontage de bretelles vous a permis d'être efficace ce matin, tout est prêt et vous êtes déjà à la tache, continuez comme ça , vous irez loin.**

Je lui servis mon plus grand sourire, mais quel con celui là comme si je devais attendre après lui pour avoir de l'avancement dans cette boite, pour qui se prend-t-il ? La matinée passa vite je profitais de ma pause repas pour me reconnecter mais il n'était pas là. Dommage du coup j'avalais ma salade composée et mon yaourt, et repris le travail si je m'avançais je pourrais peut-être espérer partir plus tôt vendredi. L'après midi passa si vite que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de boire mon café. J'étais contente d'avoir bien avancé, au moins demain je n'aurai plus qu'à imprimer et classer les pièces dans l'ordre, pour les envoyer au service recouvrement. Plus un dossier de factures à croiser avec les relances histoire de m'occuper un peu jusqu'à midi.

Mes collègues étaient déjà parties, me laissant avec l'autre dingue de service, je pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit remis tout en ordre sur mon bureau, récupérant mon Tupperware qui avait fini de sécher, et me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortie.

Yes ! Enfin libre mais il était préférable de m'éloigner rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne m'appelle. A l'arrêt du bus il n'y avait pas foule ce qui prouvais que je l'avais encore loupé, je serai bien rentrée à pied mais j'avais déjà à moitié bousillé la lanière de mes chaussures en courant le matin même je ne voulais pas me retrouver pieds nus sur le trottoir.

J'essayais de me connecter avec mon Smartphone voir si mon superman était là lui seul m'apportait un peu de réconfort, l'avantage étant que je n'avais pas besoin de saisir mon identifiant, la connexion était un peu longue, mais le prochain bus n'était pas prévu avant cinq bonnes minutes, donc que faire d'autre ?

Ah enfin quelle galère le surf sur les téléphones, pratique et frustrant à la fois, juste au même moment le bus arriva je montais dedans sans même relever la tête, présentant mon titre de transport, et pestais car il n'était pas connecté une fois de plus, j'étais devenu accro a ce mec un truc de dingue.

Je rangeais donc mon portable au fond de mon sac et cherchais mes clés pour entrer au plus vite, c'est au moment de ressortir que je me rendis compte que le chauffeur était le même que ce matin.

**-Bonne soirée et à demain peut-être.**

**-Ah je suis redevenu visible cool eh mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai dis ce matin ça ?**

**- Si il me semble bien.**

Répondis-je en descendant il me fit un sourire ravageur, il était sympa ce mec, dommage que ce ne soit pas mon Superman.

Une bonne douche pour me détendre je préparais mon repas du soir et celui pour le lendemain midi, depuis que je communiquais avec lui je ne sortais plus manger avec mes collègues passant pour une bourreau de travail si elles savaient, je devenais associable comme aimait me le dire ma mère, qui me harcelait pour que je vienne la voir dans sa maison de campagne isolée de toutes civilisation ou le réseau ne passait pas, je ne voulais pas je ne pouvais pas, le manquer.

Il était déjà vingt heures il n'était toujours pas là, je tournais en rond, comme mon poisson rouge dans son bocal, je devais m'occuper l'esprit alors je pris un chiffon et l'aérosol pour faire mes poussières, j'en connais une qui se moquerait de moi en me voyant astiquer mon intérieur à cette heure. Je revenais souvent vérifier l'écran mais toujours rien, mes poussières étaient terminées, allez hop repassage ce sera fait comme ça. Je devais sembler pathétique vu de l'extérieur.

Vingt et une heure trente, mais que fait il ? il me restait plus que deux chemisiers à repasser lorsqu'enfin il apparut, je me jetais sur mon clavier avant qu'il ne pense que j'étais partie.

**-Alors ta journée ?**

**- Usante heureusement que j'ai quelques rayons de soleil par moment, ça m'aide à tenir avec mes horaires, et toi ?**

**- Ma journée a été un calvaire mais demain je devrais finir de bonne heure j'ai bien avancé malgré mon réveil difficile.**

**-Tu as encore couru après ton bus ?**

**-Oui un peu j'en ai bousillé mes sandales, la lanière a lâché je vais voir si le cordonnier peut me la réparer mais bon, passons.**

Une odeur de chaud atteignit mes narines, je me retournais mince mon chemisier, je me précipitais sur le fer fis basculer la table à repasser le fer tomba sur le tapis à moins de deux centimètre de mon pied dénudé, je l'avais échappé belle.

Je jetais le chemisier de rage dans la poubelle rangeais la table, et laissais le fer refroidir sur le bord de l'évier pour le nettoyer par la suite, pour le moment j'avais rendez-vous avec l'élu de mon cœur.

**-Désolée je viens d'échapper à un incendie **

**-Comment ? Que c'est il passé ?**

**-Rien de bien grave j'ai brulé mon chemisier que j'avais oublié sous mon fer à repasser, ce maudit fer qui a manqué de peu mon pied lorsque la table à repasser a basculé dans la précipitation.**

**-Je vois qu'il y a de l'animation chez toi, tu étais occupée, je vais peut-être te laisser terminer ?**

**-non non non reste je t'en prie je t'ai attendu toute la journée**

**-Ah oui ? **

**-Oui j'ai même rêvé qu'on se connaissait pour de vrai, et que**

**-Que… ?**

**-Enfin tu comprends depuis le temps qu'on se parle, j'aimerais tant aller plus loin.**

**-Et si la réalité était moins drôle, y as-tu pensé ?**

**-Non je suis sûre que nous serions parfaits, je suis comme une lionne en cage en attendant ton apparition.**

**-Je suis dieu **

**-Arrête de te moquer je vais bouder.**

**- je ne me moque pas ma libellule, c'est que moi aussi j'ai peur que tu sois déçue peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.**

**-Et si on essayait quand même ?**

**- Tu sais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, en plus je dois m'absenter durant une à deux semaines, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me connecter là où je vais.**

**-Quoi tant de temps que ça sans toi ? **

**-Oui ma belle je ne peux faire autrement, promet moi de sortir de vivre un peu pendant mon absence.**

**-Oui je vais essayer. Mais promet moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plait.**

**- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain je me connecterais avant de partir. BIZZ**

**-Bizzz à demain.**

J'étais dégoutée, je l'avais attendu toute la journée et au bout de moins d'une heure il me plantait là devant mon écran, pfff comme dirait Titeuf c'est pô Juste !

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister pour le rencontrer ? Et si en vrai il était marié ? je bouillais intérieurement lui trouvant des excuses par moment puis l'accablais l'instant suivant de tous type de trahisons possibles. J'étais amoureuse d'un fantôme. (je pourrais dire une phrase de ce genre lol)

Je finis par aller me coucher tout cela tournait sans arrêt dans ma tête allant jusqu'à en pleurer, ces larmes me permirent d'évacuer, ma tristesse et ma frustration.

Le lendemain matin j'avais ma tête des mauvais jours, rien que de savoir que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui parler, durant deux semaines, et puis j'avais passé ma nuit à l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre bien trop occupé à rire de moi, j'étais partagée entre devoir le haïr ne plus lui parler, mais c'était impensable j'étais bien trop liée à lui, je suis malheureuse à cause d'un homme qui ne veut pas de moi (moi aussi), mais qui j'en suis sûre est celui qui changera ma vie morose en apothéose.

Ce vendredi au travail, je n'étais qu'une machine, je classais et recoupais mes tableaux, sans prendre le temps de relever la tête, j'étais à la limite de pleurer lorsque le midi durant ma pause repas je vis qu'il m'avait laissé un message en absence.

_Superman à Libellule _

_Désolé je dois m'absenter plus tôt que prévu et je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps, je penserai à toi, KISSSS ton Superman qui est loin d'être un super Héros ._

_Libellule à Superman_

_Je pleure en pensant à ton absence une partie de mon cœur pour ne pas dire sa totalité souffre, ton absence me bouleverse, je vais tenter de subsister en m'imaginant dans tes bras à ton retour, je t'aime ta Libellule._

Je partie m'enfermer dans les toilettes, pour que personne ne me voit pleurer, j'en ressorti une bonne demi-heure plus tard les yeux et le nez rougis. Je n'avais qu'une envie terminer mon travail et rentrer me coucher, je ne voulais voir personne. De plus ce weekend était rallongé par le 15 Aout trois jours et demi pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

La vie était injuste, le chefaillon de service n'avais pas trouvé d'autre victime que moi pour reprendre un dossier qu'une collègue avait bâclé, je dû en imprimer et télécharger toutes les pièces, afin de l'éplucher chez moi, car le délai limite était pour le mercredi suivant et qu'en moins de deux jours en ayant les reste à gérer je n'aurai jamais terminé.

Apres tout j'aurai bien le temps de me morfondre plus tard, quinze jours voir plus, autant dire une éternité je repartis avec une sacoche remplie de ce dossier et ma clé USB, je ressortis du bureau encore la dernière, moi qui avait tout mis en place pour finir plus tôt.

**-Je suis rassuré que ce soit vous qui repreniez ce gros dossier le contentieux est assez important, l'avenir du service est entre vos mains**. me dit cet idiot de Severin il m'horripilait pourquoi ne s'en occupait il pas lui-même, nul et incompétent voilà ce qui le définissais.

**-Bon weekend.** Lui répondis-je.

**-Merci ****i**** à mardi. **

Lui il allait profiter de ce pont, sûrement pour tenter son numéro de séducteur à la recherche d'une femme pour lui tenir compagnie, il en faut pour tous les gouts. Il n'était pas mon genre, rien que d'être en sa présence j'éprouvais du dégout ses cheveux gras ses lunettes ses dents de travers, ses mains moites et les innombrables pellicules qui recouvraient ses épaules, il avait du rester coincé au stade pré-pubère comment cet homme avait-il réussi à obtenir un poste plus élevé que le mien ?

Il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, et n'avait évidemment pas usé de ses charmes auprès de la DRH, mais j'avais bien l'intention de montrer son incompétence. L'idée germait dans ma tête en attendant mon bus.

**-Bonjour demoiselle, on fait des heures supp ? **

**-Bonjour, oui encore la bonne poire de service, j'ai trouvé de quoi tuer mon weekend solitaire avec des chiffres de quoi oublier pour un léger instant ma condition. **Mince pourquoi lui avais-je dis ça ?je le connais à peine, il allait me prendre pour une pauvre fille, ce qui n'étais pas faux mais bon.

**-Une belle plante comme vous devrait profiter de la vie, ils ont annoncé un temps magnifique pour ce weekend, vous devriez mettre le travail de côté et en profiter.**

J'étais rouge pivoine, mais lui répondis du tac au tac

**- j'ai une vengeance à préparer, ensuite j'aviserai.**il me tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro de portable.

**-Si vous changez d'avis je suis de repos lundi.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de prendre son numéro quelle idiote je suis. J'allais être quitte pour aller travailler à pieds ou éviter les bus qu'il conduira, je pestais une fois de plus après moi-même.

Je rentrais et m'enfermais , posais le dossier sur ma table hésitant entre l'envie de tout envoyer valser et la mise en place de mon plan pour démontrer l'incompétence de Séverin auprès de mes supérieurs, ras le bol qu'il se serve de mon travail pour en recevoir les éloges.

Je me mis à éplucher un a un les documents les classant par ordre chronologique, reportant les montants dus et ceux réglés, ayant pris soin de ressortir le dossier complet de ce client, cela me pris une bonne partie de la nuit, j'avalais rapidement un bol de céréales avec du fromage blanc pas le temps de cuisiner.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que je rejoignis mon lit ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps avec la fatigue. Le lendemain je replongeais à fond dedans contente d'avoir clôturé ce pavé et effectué le bilan final de ce contentieux, je n'avais plus qu'à réaliser le dossier parallèle que je remettrais au super chefaillon, j'étais mauvaise quand j'en avais envie.

Le mardi j'arriverais plus tôt pour tout imprimer en double exemplaire gardant le bon pour moi, afin de le remettre moi-même entre les mains des bonnes personnes, accompagné d'une note explicative de mon agissement.

Réalisant que je pouvais aussi réactualiser mon CV en cas de problème, et commencer à envoyer des candidatures ailleurs, car si mes compétences n'étaient pas reconnues à leur juste valeur autant en faire profiter d'autres sociétés qui j'en suis sûre seraient à même de les reconnaitre.

J'en avais assez de passer à coté de la plaque, et d'être dans l'ombre, de cet incapable, mon égo avait besoin d'être reconnu, et tant pis si je risquais la porte je la prendrais mais la tête haute.

Si au moins j'arrivais au même résultat avec ma vie sentimentale, je me loguais afin de voir si par hasard mon Superman y était, mais non le calme plat même mes autres contacts étaient en absent, normal avec ce pont et une météo clémente. Qui à part moi aurait envie de passer son temps cloitré devant son PC ?

Je rangeais les documents, et la clé contenant le dossier dans la sacoche, m'habillais quittant le confort de mon fidèle peignoir, ouvris mes volets pour faire entrer les rayons du soleil m'attardant un court instant dans la contemplation de la ville, un coup d'œil à l'heure, mince déjà 18 heures un samedi les magasins n'allaient pas tarder à fermer leur portes et mon frigo était quasiment vide.

J'attrapais mon sac mes clés et me rendis à la superette du quartier, les rayons n'étaient pas très fournis mais je trouvais de quoi survivre pour les deux prochains jours. Je rejoignis mon appartement pour ranger mes achats, consultais le programme des festivités de la ville.

Un marché nocturne accompagné d'un orchestre local pour un bal, après tout pourquoi pas, je me laissais tenter, prendre un peu l'air et un bain de foule ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

Je remis mes sandales priant pour que le bricolage que j'avais effectué dessus tienne J'avais suivi les conseils du cordonnier pour les faire durer un peu plus car lui ne voulait pas me faire payer une réparation de fortune sans garantir une fiabilité sans failles.

Le fond de l'air était encore agréable, je partis munie d'un sac de toile emportant avec moi le strict minimum pour ne pas avoir trop de poids et surtout de la place en cas d'achats spontanés. Je collectionnais les Libellules d'où mon pseudo, j'avançais dans les allées de ce marché nocturne où une brocante battait aussi son plein, j'aimais chiner je trouvais un beau collier de perle en pate fimo assorti à ma robe d'été, l'odeur de la barbe à papa et des gaufres m'attirait, mais je devais résister, je ne voulais en aucun cas finir comme cette pauvre Bridget Jones ma vie n'était pas aussi palpitante que la sienne c'est sûr vu qu'elle se résumait à un vide abyssal physiquement , pourtant je n'étais pas repoussante, mais ce que recherchais c'était un homme avec qui je pouvais parler de tout et de rien, même si souvent et rapidement les choses de fil en aiguille aboutissaient souvent sur des discutions coquines. Avec Superman on avait mis plus de trois semaines avant d'arriver à ce type de conversation, et encore c'étais moi qui avait abordé le sujet.

Je m'approchais d'un étal où se trouvaient des personnages de manga et super héros, je cherchais une figurine de Superman, lorsqu'après une longue recherche je finis par en apercevoir une, une main masculine s'en empara je tentais de le lui reprendre prétextant que je l'avais vue avant.

**-Doucement, mais …** L'homme en question se tourna vers moi m'observa de la tête aux pieds, l'air surpris, les yeux restant bloqués sur ma poitrine, ce qui eut le dont de m'agacer.

**-Ca va, je suis désolée mais s'il vous plait laissez le moi.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Il me rappelle une personne qui me manque beaucoup. **Je relevais les yeux sur lui analysant un peu son physique.

**-Moi aussi j'en ai besoin un de mes amis m'a chargé de lui trouver une figurine de Superman vous ne voulez pas un spider man à la place, il y en a tout plein ?**

**-Non c'est un Superman qu'il me faut, vous n'aurez qu'à dire à votre ami que vous n'en avez pas trouvé. **En usant de mes charmes**.**

**-Ca va être difficile car justement le voilà qui approche.**

**- Glissez le vite fait dans ma main il n'en saura rien, **murmurai-je. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

**-Vous quand vous avez un truc en tête vous ne l'avez pas ailleurs, débrouillez-vous avec lui je préfère.**

**-Manu je te laisse en charmante compagnie, fait gaffe elle est prête à tout pour avoir cette chose là. **Il brandit le Superman qui me passa une fois de trop sous le nez, la mine boudeuse, je relevais les yeux sur le Manu en sourire revint un peu gêné tout de même en constatant qu'il s'agissait du chauffeur qui m'avait donné son numéro.

**-Vous ? Si on m'avait dit que je vous retrouverai ici. Alors comme ça vous avez soudoyez mon ami pour un Superman ? Regardez, il y a des Wonder Woman c'est plus pour vous non ?**

**- Non c'est Superman que je veux.**

**-Vous les collectionnez ? **

**-Non je collectionne les libellules, mais ce Superman est important pour moi.**

**-Moi je collectionne les Superman mais on peut trouver un compromis. **Je le regardais, les yeux remplis d'étoiles j'allais l'avoir mon superman.

**-Tout dépend de quel compromis ****c'est**** ?**

**-Vous passez le reste de la soirée avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur à moins que…**

**-Ok en tout bien tout honneur, pour le plus je ne sais pas trop je ne suis pas réellement seule.**

Je réglais le Superman le glissais dans mon sac de toiles imprimé de libellules multicolores, et posai mon bras sur celui qu'il me tendait.

**-Alors vous avez fini par sortir la tête de vos chiffres, et suivi mes conseils, c'est une bonne chose vous êtes un peu pâlotte, sortir ne peut que vous faire du bien.**

**-Oui vous avez peut être raison mais sortir seule ce n'est pas amusant, surtout quand on croise des couples et qu'on n'est même pas capable …**

**-Vous venez de me dire que vous n'étiez pas totalement seule, je suis un peu perdu ?**

**-C'est assez compliqué, physiquement je le suis mais ma tête et mon cœur sont prisonniers d'un homme virtuel, qui refuse de me rencontrer. Oh je ne devrai pas vous raconter ça vous allez me prendre pour une folle.**

**-Non ça ne risque pas car, justement si je suis là ce soir c'est parce que mes amis m'ont mis au pied du mur, ils ne veulent plus me voir ruminer sur des filles virtuelles. Oui moi aussi je suis souvent sur ce type de site avec mes horaires atypiques.**

**-Et vous avez beaucoup de contacts ?**

**-Quelque uns deux ou trois mes amis ici présent et une fille géniale à qui je dois rendre sa liberté je ne peux la garder prisonnière****,**** de cette vie irréelle et virtuelle. **

Nous restâmes un long moment ensemble il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, en me portant car ma réparation de fortune n'avait pas tenue. Le lendemain il travaillait et devait finir son service vers 16 heures, il me proposa d'aller voir le feu d'artifice avec lui, j'acceptais sans hésitations. Il était gentil attentionné, et nous avions beaucoup de points commun je me disais que la fille dont il parlait avait de la chance.

Libellule à Superman

_Je laissais ce soir là un message a mon Superman , lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, je savais bien qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais je lui racontais que j'avais trouvé une figurine à son effigie qui trônait sur mon bureau, que j'avais rencontré un internaute , avec qui je pouvais parler__, __de ce que je ressentais._

Je dormis d'une traite jusqu'à douze heure un bail que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, je déjeunais copieusement me fis couler un bon bain pris un peu soin de moi, manucure soin du visage épilation, je n'étais pas très velue mais le peu que j'avais me complexais.

Je mis une robe qui me permettait de porter le collier acheté la veille, je devais être prête pour 17 Heures je trouvais ça assez tôt pout un feu d'artifice mais, ne cherchais pas à comprendre je n'avais rein d'autre à faire et j'aimais être en sa compagnie, il comblait le vide qui m'avait un peu trop longtemps habité.

En attendant Manu je me connectais pour voir si j'avais eu une réponse, mais non, je laissais un message malgré tout.

_Libellule à Superman_

_J'ai dormi comme un loir jusqu'à 12H je pars voir le feu avec__,__ un ami collectionneur de Superman, c'est drôle non ? Bizz prend soin de toi. Ta Libellule_

Je coupais attrapais mon sac, mon chauffeur était à ma porte, il était encore trop tôt pour le faire entrer je n'étais pas sur d'être réellement prête pour aller plus loin.

**-Bonjour Miss, sublime cette robe, je vois que tu as de nouvelles chaussures, prend peut- être une veste il risque de faire un peu frais dans la soirée.**

**-Ok tu peux me dire où nous allons voir ce feu ?**

**-Surprise tu verras.**

**-d'accord mais tu pourrais me donner un petit indice, non ?**

**-Disons qu'il y a 200KM pour y arriver.**

Il ouvrit la portière de sa BMW m'invitant à y prendre place. J'étais étonnée de le voir avec ce type de voiture, ça changeait des me laissa choisir la musique en me tendant la pochette de CD, je n'en revenais pas tous les albums ou artistes s'y trouvant se trouvaient aussi sur mes étagères, il me regarda étonné.

**-Tu n'aime pas ? Tu peux mettre la radio si tu préfères.**

**-Oh si, si ! J'adore même, j'ai la même Play liste à la maison, album groupes aucuns que je n'apprécie pas.**il fouilla dans sa portière et ressortit le tout dernier Muse encore sous blister. Je m'empressai de le déballer et de l'introduire dans le lecteur.

**-C'est dingue tout de même autant de points communs, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- C'est peut-être un signe du destin ?**

En passant les vitesses, sa main frôla ma cuisse réveillant en moi une sensation confuse et excitante, mais une force m'empêchait de me laisser aller, pourtant il était parfait. Peut-être qu'avec le temps j'arriverai à m'ouvrir un peu plus ?

**-Nous sommes presque arrivés, veux tu bien me laisser bander tes yeux avant de sortir de la voiture ? Je veux te faire découvrir un paysage magnifique, mais ce doit être une surprise jusqu'au bout.**

**-Houlà ! à condition que tu ne me lâche pas, car comme maladroite j'ai le premier prix.**

**-Promis**. Il passa un foulard sur mes yeux sortit de la voiture et me fit sortir je m'accrochais à son bras, j'entendais le murmure de l'océan, sentais la fraicheur des embruns, je respirais à pleins poumons, puis il me lâcha au bout d'un moment, je le sentis passer derrière moi, et il me murmura à l'oreille.

- **Je retire le bandeau ouvre les yeux doucement et admire.**

Je restais sans voix, nous étions au bord de la mer sur les falaises de calcaire, les vagues allaient et venaient ronger lentement la roche qui au fil du temps en portait les stigmates.

**-Tu aimes ?**

**-Oui c'est magnifique, merci de partager cette vision avec moi, je ne sais que dire devant tant de beauté. **Il était resté derrière moi en reculant mon corps se retrouva contre son corps, un frisson de plaisir me traversa il me retint par la taille.

**-Désolée je suis maladroite.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ne t'inquiète pas. Viens allons trouver un endroit pour manger si nous voulons être sortis à temps pour le feu. Poisson Viande Fruits de mer de quoi as-tu envie ?**

J'aurai bien répondu de toi mais je ne le pouvais pas, je devais laisser faire les choses et ne pas les provoquer.

**-J'aime tout pour les fruits de mer on est au bon endroit non ?**

**- Oui à part les huitres qui sont un peu laiteuse à cette période de l'année, donc fruit de mer, en route mademoiselle Lisa. **Accrochée à son bras nous retournâmes à la voiture.

**- Tu viens souvent ici ?**

**-Ca m'arrive quand je n'ai pas le moral ici je retrouve le sourire, quand je suis heureux aussi comme aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu partager cet endroit avec toi.** Avait-il fini par murmurer.

-**C'est gentil, comme ça moi aussi je pourrais penser en fermant les yeux, à cet endroit lorsque je n'irai pas bien. **

Arrivé au port il alla réserver une table, pour être sûr que nous n'aurions pas à patienter, et me proposa une petite visite guidée des rues commerçantes dont l'architecture mansardée et sculptée rimait avec l'authenticité des invasions du passé. Il acheta une carte postale des falaises où nous étions, sur laquelle il avait inscrit un message puis mon adresse et la posta.

**-Tu aurais dû me la donner !**

**-C'est une surprise qui t'attendra à la réception viens allons manger j'ai une faim de loup moi, le grand air rien de tel.**

Apres avoir mangé, il m'emmena voir le feu qui était réellement magnifique vu de la jetée. Les reflets dans l'eau sur les falaises donnaient encore plus de vie et de féerie à cet endroit, j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux, j'étais bien, plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envie de me laisser aller, à son contact qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

J'avais eu dans la passé de mauvaises expériences, et des déceptions, un peu la raison qui m'avait conduit sur le net. Mais là il semblait vraiment différent des autres, il était doux attentionné drôle, et bien bâti, lorsque son regard se posait sur moi je me sentais belle.

Etait –ce le vin ? L'ivresse de l'air marin ? Je ne le savais pas, et puis pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'instant présent ? On ne vit qu'une fois. Je profitais un peu de l'air un peu plus frais pour me recoller un peu plus à lui, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire, ses bras m'encerclèrent, son visage dans mes cheveux, un courant électrique parcourut mon corps, je me retournais lentement plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, et comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre nos lèvres se scellèrent, nos langues s'enroulèrent pour une valse lente et douce, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux pendant que les siennes caressaient mon dos, le manque d'air nous fit relâcher notre étreinte pour reprendre aussitôt.

Une fois le feu terminé et la foule dispersée nous marchâmes jusqu'à la plage, comme deux amoureux, son bras autour de mes épaules et moi accrochée à sa taille, nous finîmes par nous assoir dans le sable à contempler cette douce nuit étoilée collés l'un à l'autre, je me demandais s'il avait envie de plus s'il fallait continuer ou prendre plus de temps ?

J'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis si longtemps, ce qui n'étais pas totalement faux il me conduisait à mon travail aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il nous en avait fallut du temps, pour franchir le pas.

**-A quoi penses-tu ?**

**-A nous, au temps que nous avons perdu.**

**-Mais comme me le rappelais souvent ma mère, nos meilleurs souvenir sont ceux à venir, et si tu le désire j'aimerai qu'ils soient les nôtres.**

Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, mes mains allaient et venaient sans retenue aucune, nous étions seuls sur cette plage qui scella notre première nuit d'amour. Nous trouvâmes une chambre d'hôtel pour passer le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, c'étais par obligation que nous dûmes la libérer.

Nous avions fait des projets, il avait ri de la vengeance que j'avais préparée à l'encontre du sale type qui m'avait poursuivie un jour jusque dans le bus pour me harceler, le même qui s'appropriait mon travail pour se faire valoir. Il était vrai que nous nous connaissions depuis un bon bout de temps, je ne lui avais jamais été indifférente, j'avais quelques remords de ne pas lui avoir porté plus d'intérêts avant ses derniers jours. Il ne m'en voulait pas, car lui aussi sortait d'une histoire compliquée à ce moment, nos parcours étaient identiques, nos goûts communs et nos corps en parfait accord, il était certain qu'en rentrant je pourrai poster un dernier message à mon Superman, il était temps pour moi de vivre réellement.

Sur le retour nous étions, toujours aussi heureux d'avoir franchi ce pas, heureux pour de vrai, avions tout de même voulu garder nos logements actuels et de laisser faire le temps, rien ne nous empêchait de passer une nuit ou deux chez l'un ou l'autre, il ne fallait pas tout précipiter, ne pas tout gâcher.

La reprise fut difficile le mardi matin d'autant plus qu'il me fallait impérativement arriver en avance pour finaliser mon plan, mon chauffeur était là fidèle à son poste j'eus droit à un léger baiser du bout des lèvres, et des mots doux rien de tel pour bien démarrer ma journée.

Arrivée au travail j'étais bien seule, sans perdre un instant j'allumais mon ordinateur et lançais l'impression je vérifiais que rien ne clochait, une fois le bon rapport sortit en double exemplaire je le classais et le rangeais bien à l'abri dans mon casier personnel.

Le temps que le second dossier s'imprime je poursuivais mes corvées habituelles, café fax messages, Séverin arriva au moment où je finissais d'agrafer les deux exemplaires du dossier qu'il m'avait remis à l'abri des regards de mes collègues, et le repris de la même manière.

-**Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre sens du devoir chère Lisa, je vais de ce pas l'étudier avant la réunion prévue dans l'après-midi, le service contentieux en aura besoin pour les recours lors de l'entrevue programmée mercredi.**

Je ne répondis pas et replongeais sur de nouveaux dossiers, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'ouvrirait même pas les documents que je lui avais remis, il passait la plus part de son temps à surfer ou jouer au solitaire, sortant de temps en temps pour montrer que le chef c'était lui, dans ma tête je me disais qu'il devait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait car les choses allaient changer.

J'avais envoyé une note de service demandant un rendez-vous avec le PDG durant ma pause déjeuner, rendez-vous qu'il m'octroya. Je lui tendis un exemplaire du bon rapport lui expliquant les agissements de mon responsable de service, et ma manière de penser avant de partir je lui remis également mon CV réactualisé lui notifiant que si il n'y avait pas de mesures prises, je n'aurai aucun regrets à quitter la société.

**-Melle Lisa attendez !**

**Vous serez à mes côtés lors de la réunion de cet après midi et celle de demain, il semblerait que vous seriez bien plus efficace au service contentieux, et j'ai bien l'intention de remettre de l'ordre dans le service comptable litige et recours.**

-**Je vous remercie et vous promet que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.**

**-Gardez le pour vous pour le moment, le temps que le ménage soit fait, la réunion à lieu à 14h30 dans la salle de réunion.**

**- J'y serais. **J'exultais, mais je devais me calmer, je ne pris pas mon repas au bureau ce midi là, j'avais besoin de fêter ma victoire et de la partager avec Manu. Que je m'empressais d'appeler espérant qu'il soit en pause.

**-Mon amour, ça a marché, je vais assister à la réunion de cet après midi et celle qui est hyper importante demain, je vais avoir une belle promotion, je n'ai pas mâché mes mots et j'ai vraiment vidé mon sac.**

**-C'est super mon ange j'étais sur que tu y arriverais, je t'emmène manger au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ça.**

**-D'accord, prévois un change au cas où.**

**-Humm hâte d'être à ce soir.**

**-Moi aussi tu me manques. Bisous.**

Je raccrochais et retournais à mon poste, j'avalais tout de même mon dessert un café, un passage aux toilettes vérifier mon maquillage et brosser mes dents, je devais être parfaite.

L'heure était venue j'avais attendu que la proie soit entrée dans la place, avant de faire mon entrée et de prendre la place que me désignait le PDG sous le regard agacé de Séverin qui dû prendre la parole et sortir le dossier afin d'en lire les conclusions et expliquer les chiffres.

Il était mal à l'aise de la sueur coulait de son front, il bégaya à plusieurs reprises, se mélangeai les pinceaux, il était égal à lui-même pitoyable, le PDG entrait dans son jeu lui demandant des explications sur les derniers chiffres annoncés, pendant que les autres personnes épluchaient le rapport en ruminant comprenant que ce rapport était un ramassis d'ânerie en moins de dix minutes.

Incapable de répondre il me jeta un regard noir, me pointant du doigt pour me designer responsable de cette supercherie.

**-Mon cher Séverin n'est-ce pas vous ****pas**** le responsable du service ? N'avez –vous pas la charge de contrôler de tel dossiers ? De plus cela fait déjà trois semaines que vous l'avez.**

**-Oui je l'avais confié à Madame Gina mais elle me l'a renvoyé expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences requises pour le traiter. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse travailler dans de telles conditions.**

**-Je pense tout simplement que vous n'êtes pas a votre place mon cher, donc ne vous étonnez pas d'être attendu au service du personnel, je vous offre votre préavis mais sortez d'ici et vite je en veux plus vous voir.**

Les personnes présentes applaudirent la réaction du PDG puis demandèrent comment ils allaient faire pour être prêt pour l'entrevue du lendemain, je sortis mon exemplaire en même temps que le PDG, demandant à la secrétaire présente d'en faire des copies supplémentaires.

**-Effectivement ce travail est clair précis comme ceux qui nous avait été remis les fois précédentes, et pour cause. **

La réunion terminée j'eus moi aussi droit a mon passage par la case DRH, j'avais un avenant à mon contrat de travail à lire et signer, la simple comptable était passée cadre finance et recouvrement, mes collègues mes remercièrent de les avoir débarrassé de ce nuisible.

Je sortie soulagée et comblée de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi. je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus mon chauffeur m'y attendait au volant de sa voiture son service était terminé, il sortit me rejoindre sur le trottoir quand Séverin se jeta sur moi, il n'eut pas le temps de me toucher que mon héros l'avait déjà mis KO.

Les témoins rapportèrent les faits aux pompiers et policiers qui avait été appelés, Séverin avait bu plus que de raison armé d'une barre de fer il aurait pu gravement me blesser. Je dû aller porter plainte ce qui pris trois bons quart d'heure, avant de pouvoir aller me remettre de mes émotions.

**-Merci amour heureusement que tu étais là, sans toi je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.**

**-Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon amour je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas intérêt à t'approcher car la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas une mais deux jambes que je lui casserais.**

**-J'aimerais rentrer avant de sortir.**

Arrivée chez moi je ramassais le courrier, quelques factures et la carte, j'ouvrais ma porte posait ma veste ma sacoche retirais mes escarpins, embrassais mon cher et tendre amant, puis je pris la carte m'installais dans ses bras pour en lire le contenu.

_« En souvenir de ce moment magique en ta compagnie, ses falaises alliées à toi ont un avant goût de paradis ma Libellule. »Superman._

Je relu deux fois trois fois ces quelques mots, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il me serra tout contre lui, et nos lèvres fusionnèrent derechef.

-**J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue.**

**-Le paradis ne serait rien sans mon Superman.**

Ce soir là nous ne ressortîmes pas trop occupés par tout ce temps à rattraper.

FIN

**Alors dites moi tout en cliquant donnez moi votre avis.**

**A++**

**Nathy**


End file.
